young Justice All knower
by epic insanity666
Summary: my adventure continues in the multiverse has taken another turn as I arrive in Young justice, will the heroes work with the new arrival or will they feel sorry for the villains for once


Young Justice

**This is a self insert**

The day was warm and uncomforting, the families if you would chose to stay inside for safety as a small group of criminal gangs were in a gun fight, all at a stalemate while some bodies layering various parts of the streets that was riddled with broken cars covered in bullet holes. All was getting worse until a grey swirling vortex opened above the middle of the gun fight, halting the fight as everyone stared in awe as the vortex reared back before a light zoomed down into the street sending cars flying upward in flames.

"What the hell!?" yelled a voice causing all the criminals to aim their weapons towards the small crater that held a small cloud of smoke, ignoring the other criminals as they all surrounded the crater in confusion.

"Okay that hurt!" grunted a young voice, confusing the criminals as a figure leaped out of the crater making them stop in dumbness as the figure turned out to be a teen boy, wearing a cape like coat, with blood stained jeans, surprisingly clean grey sneakers, fingerless leather gloves, deep brown hair, that would be mistaken for black, his most surprising trait were the wolf ears at the side of his head.

"Stay right where you are kid!" ordered two of the criminals causing the teen to turn and look confusingly towards the criminals, titling his head before he shrugged preparing to walk away until the ground beside his right foot was shot, making the teen turn to the leader aiming an assault rifle.

"Tsk… I don't have time for this" the teen scoffed , lifting a hand to his face before sliding it back, allowing a silver substance to flow to his face and chest, followed by his shoulders and arms, leaving his legs with his jeans and sneakers, surprising the criminals as speakers formed on his back, wrists, chest and shoulders.

**(it's the torso of iron man only with speakers)**

"Well what you got for me?" questioned the teen smugly as the eyes glowed a sky blue while the speakers erupted with techno music much to the criminals surprise, making them sweat as a perfect circle of neon appeared around the supercharged teen, rippling as the music from the speakers came to life.

"Cause I'm getting started for a rave party" chuckled the teen, before he moved in a blur, making the criminals brace before the teen appeared in front of the leader with his right fist reared back with a techno glyph around his fist.

"I always wanted to say this; Drop the base!" cheered the teen as he sent a right hook sending the man flying into a police car narrowly leaving his back in one piece, making the criminals gulp as the teen held two ninjato.

"So, you want to try your luck!?" growled the teen while spinning his weapons, making the men look at one another before dropping their weapons and surrendering with the teen chuckling childishly.

"Thank you for your help, uh…?" said one of the police officers until the teen frowned in thought before snapping his fingers.

"You can call me Shifuto, now if I'm allowed can you tell me where I am?" said the teen before the officer nodded.

"You're in the infamous city of Gotham, I suggest, finding another city to go protect seeming though batman owns this city" said the officer, making the teen blink in shock before he cheered until he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the warning citizen, or officer, have a nice day" said Shifuto before he crouched down with a ring of neon around him before he leaped upward with an electric boom, leaving small cracks in the ground as he seemingly flew above the city until he stopped.

"I can't believe I'm in the justice league series, I can be a superhero" said Shifuto as he went into fan boy mode until he regained a serious composure, as he looked down to the city.

"But what city can I protect?" questioned Shifuto with a frown until he felt a presence behind him, making him turn around to see a red 'S' on a man in blue and red suit.

"You seem to be lost, mind if I help?" said Superman as the teen turned around and back away slightly, letting himself relax as he saw a smile.

"So, Superman, huh…?" said the teen as he crossed his arms, seemingly standing on a solid force under his feet.

"Can I have an autograph!?" yelled the teen in joy as a pen and paper appeared out of nowhere, surprising Superman as he blinked in surprise, but smiled as he took the pen and paper.

"This is actually the first another hero has asked for an autograph, what's you're name?" questioned Superman as he handed the paper back to Shifuto. Shifuto

"Kolbe,… I mean Shifuto!" said the teen in panic while Superman looked in surprise.

"Sorry to be rude but, Kolbe sounds like a weird name?" said Superman with a smirk while the teen sighed.

"Yeah, I get that rarely" said Kolbe before his ears twitched, making him look down with Superman to see a runaway car.

"I'll be right back" said Kolbe before he fell down, leaving Superman above until he followed, seeing a silver blur.

"I got this!" declared Kolbe as he became a bolt of lightning, hitting the runaway car before it slowed down, after he vanished, making the runaway vehicle park itself before he rematerialized through electricity.

"Oh yeah, whose a badass, and no damage done" said Kolbe before he looked up to see a smirking Superman.

"I'll keep my secret, you don't need to worry" said Superman as he stood before Kolbe who had a slouched demeanor until he stood up straight in respect.

"I trust you sir" said Kolbe with a nod, before he vanished, leaving Superman alone in the street until he was joined by a second.

"So, that happened?" questioned Batman in surprise as he scanned the vehicle, looking up to Superman who observed the car himself.

"No signs of damage except the hand break was sabotaged" said Superman making Batman leave the vehicle alone to give Superman his full attention.

"He seems to childish to be super hero material, so I suggest we have one of our own, train him… if he's accepts the proposition." Said Batman, making Superman think for a minute before he nodded.

"Though there is another thing you should know, he accidently told me his real name… I'll tell you at the watch tower." Said Superman before the duo were transported by a blue light, unbeknownst to them a certain teen was listening in, making a playful grin appear on his face before casually walking away.

Meanwhile

"I have to admit, Kolbe does sound like an odd name" was the remark of the scarlet speedster or known as the flash, making Superman and the other founding league members look at him in annoyance.

"What, just saying" defended the speedster with a shrug, making Wonder woman sigh in tolerable annoyance none the less.

"But that leaves one decision… who'll take him under their wing?" said Green lantern with seriousness, looking among the members until Flash shrugged.

"We could rock, paper, scissors for it" suggested Flash childishly until Martian Manhunter sighed.

"I'm needed here more than you all, I am unable to assist" said J'onn in defeat as he sat back, leaving them to their thoughts until Batman sighed.

"His tactics, may not be professional, but with training he could be a great Warrior" said Wonder woman gaining nods before Batman spoke up.

"I also have something to say, and it includes how he arrived in Gotham" said Batman as he gained everyone's attention before a street surveillance video popped up, showing the members the firefight before it was interrupted by the vortex and the teen, shocking the members at his fighting style and his wolf ears.

"I didn't notice the ears when I met him" said Superman getting confused looks from the members before they sighed.

"We can get Batman to train him with Robin" suggested Wonder Woman, getting looks of confusion until they shrugged in agreement before Batman pondered for a moment until he sighed.

"fine, I'll take him in" said Batman before the meeting was adjourned, allowing them to return to their cities with Batman scanning the city for any occurrences… until he gained sightings.

"Recruiting the new sidekick I see, sir?" said Alfred as he approached Batman, making him nod before he made his way to the bat mobile.

"Yes, though it wasn't my choice, the league suggested I train him with Robin" said Batman as he entered the bat mobile, getting a polite wave from the butler before he zoomed off.

Meanwhile in the streets of Gotham.

"Hey sugar, how would you like to have a good time?' said a seductive voice as a teen walked through the streets, ignoring the prostitutes seductive words, making them silent as he kept walking, looking around the street until he was dragged into an alleyway, making him snarl as he felt a knife against his neck.

"Hand over the money ki…" began the man until he was kicked into the wall behind him, letting Kolbe scowl as his eyes glowed red, until he heard a whooshing sound of a car, making him turn in a battle stance until he saw the bat mobile.

"No way" whispered Kolbe as Batman exited the vehicle, approaching Kolbe who didn't notice the thug behind him go for a stab until he sent a bolt of electricity at the man who grunted before losing consciousness.

"Well, that was impressive." Commented Batman as he approached the teen in caution, making Kolbe relax in his presence.

"I guess, though it isn't really impressive because of these" said Kolbe as he gestured to his ears, making Bat man blink in surprise at the ears of a wolf.

"Are you an alien?" questioned Batman until Kolbe stifled a laugh.

"No I wish though, but why are you here, and how did you figure out my identity?" said Kolbe with a raised eyebrow.

"Surveillance camera's" stated Batman before Kolbe sighed.

"What do you want anyway, to put me in a box for experimenting?" questioned Kolbe in suspicion as he backed away until Batman sighed.

"I was thinking of taking you in as an apprentice" said Batman, which made Kolbe blink in surprise before smiling in excitement.

"It would be an honor!" cheered Kolbe while smiling before going into a serious demeanor.

"When do we start, sir?" said Kolbe with a bow. Making Batman inwardly smile.

**And boom chapter done**


End file.
